Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: He is a vampire. She is a werewolf. They are immortal enemies. When Leah seeks refuge with the Cullens during her pregnancy with her octuplets. She becomes closer to the Cullens. What she didn't expect was to imprint... on a vampire. Leah and Terrance An imprint Love story.
1. Chapter 1

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

**_This is my version of My Leah and Octuplets fanfiction where she ends up with her imprint and vampire Terrance; who is also a close family friend of the Cullens._**

Summary: It wasn't supposed to work. They were Immortal enemies. But yet they had fallen in love with each other.

* * *

"What?!" Leah screeched at Carlisle.

"Your pregnant congradulations Leah." He replied.

"This is impossible." Leah said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, Quite." Carlisle agreed, But you are not only pregnant with one child but eight."

"I'm having octuplets?" Leah said slightly dazed.

"Yes." Carlisle told her.

"I-I-" Leah was at a loss for words.

"Are you okay Leah?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"My Ex-boyfriend, Ex-Fiance, and Alpha broke up with me for my Cousin and I find out I'm pregnant with his children. I don't know what to do and you ask if I'm okay?" She said. "

"Well if you want to consider Adoption or Abortion, I completely understand." Carlisle told her.

"What?!" She said appaled that he would even suggest such a thing. "How could you even say that!? I will not kill my children or put them up for adoption." She told him fiercly.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to have my children." She told him. "But I can't stay in La Push." The thing she said next shocked Carlisle. "Can I stay with you and your family?"

"You want to stay with us?" Carlisle said getting over the shock.

"Yes and no." She said to him. "It's my only option."

"Alright." He replied. "I'll have Rosalie come and Pick you up."

* * *

Carlisle reached for the Phone and Called their home Telephone and asked to talk to Rosalie.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I have Leah Clearwater here and She's pregnant."

"What?!" Rosalie said shocked. "I thought that she was barren and couldn't have children?"

"So did I." He replied. "But it appears we were all wrong because Leah is in fact pregnant... with Octuplets." He added as an after thought.

"Whoa Whoa Wait! Back up! " Rosalie demanded, " Did you just say she's pregnant with Octuplets as in... eight children?"

"Yes," He told his "Daughter". "She has opted to keep her children and has asked to stay with us."

"Wait a minute." Rosalie said, "Why would she want to stay with us? We're mortal or rather immortal enemies."

"She has no other option If she stays with us The Pack won't be able to track her because Our scent will mask it." Carlisle explained.

"Oh." Rosalie said. "So we're her last hope is that it?"

"Yes," He told her, "And, I'm going to have to ask you to be nice to her during her stay Rosalie and please let her use your room."

"Alright." Rosalie replied, "I'll let the rest of the family know what is going on."

"Thank you Rosalie." Carlisle replied. "And I need you to come Pick her up while I finish my work shift here."

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." She replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She then hung up the phone.

* * *

Leah listened intently to Carlisle's conversation with Rosalie. Due to her excellent Wolf hearing she caught everthing they said.

Carlisle turned to Leah after putting down the phone on the reciever. "Rosalie will be here shortly to take you to our house."

"Thank you Carlise." She said sincerely "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Carlisle nodded to acnowledge her thanks. "It's our pleasure to be able to help you Leah."

* * *

Rosalie arrived minutes later and Leah got into the car. Rosalie drove slowly and carefully with Leah back to her house. They were met by Esme at the door.

"Come in." Esme said happily. She held open the door for Leah. Leah walked through the threshhold. Make yourself comfortable and at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Leah said gratefully.

"Leah, Rosalie will show you to her bedroom where you'll be staying." Esme Cullen told her.

"Follow me." Rosalie told her. Leah followed Rosalie up the stairs and into her bedroom which was of course covered in roses. The bed had roses engraveed on the wood. The walls red wallpaper covered in pink roses. The floor was a light pale pink.

"Your room is Beautiful Rosalie." Leah told her sincerely.

"Thanks you." She replied with a genuine smile.

Maybe She could get used to this. Leah thought.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you guys think? Leah has found out she's pregnant and is staying with the Cullens, and She and Rosalie are bonding a little. Terrance won't come in until much later. Like a few more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't Own Twilight only Leah's imprint Terrance and her children which will come in Much later.

* * *

The Cullens had helped Leah settle in. As each day passed she became more comfortable around them. Her hatred for the Cullens Slowly changed into Love and Respect. They treated her like she was... one of them; Like she was a part of their family. They never ordered her around like Sam had; just gave her suggestions. She found that she didn't want to leave The Cullens. She was content to stay with as long as they would let her. She felt more at home with them than she ever did with her pack brothers and tribe; Though she really missed her little brother Seth.

"Hey!" Alice chirped happily skipping into the room.

"Hey Alice." Leah replied. "What up?"

"You're coming with me that's what."

"What? Where? Why?" Leah asked.

"We're going shopping for baby stuff." She said excitedly.

"Alice-" Leah began. "I'd love too but..."

"Great then it's settled."

"I can't." Leah told her, Alice's face fell. "The whole point of me staying with you guys is so that The Pack won't know where I am. If I go out shopping they might see me."

"We'll go somewhere where they won't see us then."

"Where?" Leah asked cautiously.

"Seattle."

"She's not going." Rosalie said firmly as she came into the room. Leah looked over and saw her standing in the doorway. "She's having eight babies. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Well not right this second she's not." Alice pointed out, "So we're good to go."

"So are we going shopping or What?" Leah asked them.

"Yes!" Alice squealed girlishly.

"Alice," Rosalie began, "Leah should really be resting ; especially since she's having Octuplets."

"We'll only go shopping for a little while." Alice assured her. "Please!" The pixie haired vampire pulled a puppy dog face on her older sister.

"All right." Rosalie gave in. "But only if Leah's up to it."

"I am." Leah told them.

"Then let's go!" Alice replied.

"But what if the pack sees her?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"That's why we're going shopping in Seattle." Alice said "Duh!"

"But they must be looking for her." Rosalie countered. "What if they happen to be in Seattle? Hmm?"

Leah scoffed. "Looking for me? Yeah right, you've got to be kidding me." The two vampire girls looked at her in question. "I was such a bitch when I was with the pack; because of Sam imprinting on Emily. They're probably throwing a Leah's Gone Party."

Esme came into the room looking sympathetic hearing what Leah had said to her "Daughters".

"I got you some clean clothes of mine to wear until we get around to buying you some of your own."

"Perfect timing." Leah told her. "Alice's actually getting ready to take me shopping today."

"She is?" Esme said, "Oh well you girls have fun."

"We will." Alice told her. Rosalie and Alice helped Leah get changed and then they headed for the door. They used Alice's car for transportation.

They girls went into shop after shop buying baby clothes, cribs, highchairs, baby toys, changing tables, Etc. for both genders.

"So..." Rosalie began, "Do you know how many boys and girls you're having yet?"

"No," Leah told them, "It's too soon to tell."

"Oh!" Alice said, "That's too bad."

"Well Carlisle will be able to tell in a few months." Leah informed them. "I'll just have to wait until then."

A few hours later the three girls entered the house and came back ladled with shopping bags full of baby things.

They walked in and Saw Bella. "Hey Bella!" Alice said cheerfully dropping her shopping bags and running to hug her friend.

"Hey Alice, Hey Rosalie," Bella replied acknowledging them, "Leah."

"Hey Swan!" Leah replied happily, She had a certain glow to her.

"Hey Bella guess what?" Alice whispered. "Leah's going to be a mother!"

"What?" Bella said surprised. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, but it's a secret." Alice said. "You can't Tell anyone. Especially not any of the pack members."

"All right." Bella replied, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good," Leah replied, "Because if you do I'll have your head. Joking!"

Bella sighed from relief. "Besides Edward would probably have her head if she did." Rosalie told her.

"Yeah," Leah agreed, "He probably would."

"So how is the even possible?" Bella asked, "I thought that you couldn't have children until you stopped phasing for a long period of time."

"So did I." Leah told her, "Yet here I am Pregnant." She gestured to her stomach.

"Wow!" Bella replied, "Congratulations Leah!"

"Thanks Swan." Leah said, "Are you coming to my baby shower?"

"What baby shower?" Alice demanded,

"Well I Alice I was wondering if you would like to help me throw a baby shower-"

"I'd love to!" Alice interrupted her sentence.

"Hey Alice why don't we show Leah the Nursery now." Rosalie suggested.

"What nursery?" Leah questioned.

"You didn't think we'd make you sleep with our nieces and or nephews in that tiny room did you?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well, I guess," Leah replied, "I didn't think you'd go through all of this trouble for me."

"It's not trouble at all," Rosalie assured her, "Besides we had way too much time on our hands."

They led Leah up the stairs into the room across from hers. It was forest themed. It had a dark green carpet and trees painted on the walls.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"I love it!" Leah said getting teary eyed.

"Esme helped to." Rosalie informed her.

"Thank you all so much for everything!" Leah said crying and hugging Alice and Rosalie. Esme came in and Leah hugged her as well.

"Leah," Carlisle said coming into the room. "I don't mean to interrupt; but I have to discuss something with you."

"What is it Carlisle?" She asked,

"It's about you're pregnancy."

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Actually I'm not sure anything is wrong per say."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets do another Ultra Sound just to make sure." It had been a few days since her first ultra sound. "Just as I feared."

"What?" Leah asked alarmed.

"You're children have stopped growing and developing since you began phasing again."

"What does that mean?"

"That you can't phase while pregnant or else You're children will never grow which means you won't give birth." Leah had been phasing the past few days but not speaking or thinking to any of the other pack members; which took great self-control and discipline.

"You're saying I have to give up phasing." She said.

"Yes, their is a possibility though that you'll never be able to phase again though after you give birth."

"So I might never be able to phase ever again?"

"There is a chance." Dr Carlisle Cullen told her.

"I'll do it." Leah told him not hesitating at all.

"Do what?"

"Stop phasing." She informed the Cullens. "Even though I love being a shape-shifter / werewolf. Being able top run wild and free. My children are more important to me and it will be worth it to have them."

"I'm proud of you Leah." Esme told her, "I know how much being a were wolf means to you."

"Thank you Esme." She replied with a soft, smile.

"So..." Alice moved to a happier topic, Have you picked out names yet?"

"Yes," Leah smiled.

"So let's hear them." Alice demanded excitedly.

Adrian Emmett Clearwater-Cullen, Carlos Edward Clearwater-Cullen, Maya Alice Clearwater-Cullen, Sophie Vanessa Clearwater-Cullen, Isabelle Esme Clearwater-Cullen, Henry Seth Clearwater-Cullen, William Jasper Clearwater-Cullen and Lillian Rosalie Clearwater-Cullen, but she'll be called Lily Rose. " She told them.

"You named gave them our last name." Edward observed.

Leah nodded.

"Why?" Edward asked. "You hate us."

Leah flinched as if he had slapped her. "I used too. but..."

"But what?" Emmett asked speaking to her for the first time since she came to them for help.

"I realized the truth." She told them.

"and that would be?" Emmett asked.

"You are human." She said. "You may not look it or feel it but you are. You have feelings, you have hearts though they do not beat. You are just as human as anyone else." Leah went on. "You are different from the rest of your kind. I realize that now. I only wish I had seen it before."

"That means a lot to us Leah." Dr. Cullen told her.

"I wish the rest of The Pack would realize it to." She told them sincerely.

"So wait," Bella said dumfounded, "You're having Octuplets?"

"Yes." Leah said, "Now that we've cleared that up. Let's eat, I'm starving." As if just realizing what she said, She quickly apoligized. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, You guys don't even eat regular food and..."

"Chill Leah it's cool." Emmett told her

"We're not offended at all." Jasper said smiling.

She could really learn to love the Cullens she decided. They were really great people.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all like this. :) I personally prefere Leah and Terrance too. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't Own Twilight only Leah's imprint Terrance and her children which will come in Much later.

* * *

"Leah I've been researching and I think I've come up with a possible explanation for your pregnancy." Carlisle told her coming into the living room.

"Carlisle we all know how I got pregnant." Leah told him, "Sam and I slept together and I got pregnant end of story."

"You mean you fell asleep with Sam and ended up pregnant? And here I though a bird called a stork brought children to married couples and that the big stomach was just an illusion." Emmett said jokingly.

Leah laughed along with all of the Cullens.

"I meant for you multiple children." Carlisle clarified. "You became the first female were-wolf in your tribe and your wolf is a grey wolf yes?"

"Yes." Leah confirmed.

"Well according to my research Grey wolves can have up to 14 pups in a litter." Carlisle informed them. "I believe that is why you are pregnant with Octuplets when it was thought impossible for you to bear children."

"So if I ever get pregnant again I'll have multiple children again?" Leah questioned.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "Most likely."

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about that since I'm single and plan to stay that way." Leah informed them arms crossed defensivly across her chest. "Men are scums."

"HEY!" Emmett exclaimed offended.

"Except you guys," Leah told them, "and my brother Seth of course." She added as an after thought.

* * *

Leah was in Rosalies' room Resting when Alice came skipping into the room.

"Hey Leah!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice." She replied smiling. She noticed the shopping bags in her hands. "What are those?"

"Clothes for you!" She told her. "Since we were so occupied with shopping for your babies we forgot to get you some new clothes." She brought in more bags until the whole floor was covered.

Leah's eyes widdened. "I don't need that many clothes Alice."

"Sure you do!" She said. "And these are only you're maternity clothes." Alice ran out of the room and came back with even more shopping bags. "Now lets try them on!"

Leah sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Even Later that day...

"Hey Leah!"

"Hey Swan!" She replied.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm better than I've ever been." She said truthfully, "I'm happier, Less depressed, Less Suicidal feeling."

"What!" Bella replied alarmed.

"Oh," Leah said, "I forgot none of you knew. I never told anyone about my depression."

Bella and The Cullens gathered in the kitchen to listen to Leah and waited for her to continue.

"Sometimes it got so bad, I felt and had the urges to hurt myself." Leah went on. "It felt hopeless their was no where way to escape this darkness. I kept digging myself into a hole that just got deeper and deeper." Leah took in a shaky deep breath,

"I just wanted it all to end; The pain, The suffering, The agony, The feelings of worthlessness and depression. I sat up hours in the night contemplating how to end my life. Imagining my own death, The many different ways I could end my own life. No one ever noticed my depression. They were Oblivious to what I was going through; The pain, the hurt I just couldn't escape." Leah looked at them apoligetically. "I'm sorry to dump this all on you."

"It's alright Leah." Dr. Carlisle Cullen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're here for you. Whatever you need, Whenever you need it."

"Thank you so much." She said tears shining in her eyes. "All of you for everything you've done for me and will do to help me in the future." Leah looked at all of them in turn. "You all make me feel cared about and loved again. I haven't felt this way since I was with... Sam." She choked on his name.

"That's because we do care about you." Jasper told her.

"We do love you." Emmett added.

"You're like another sister to me." Alice told her.

"Welcome to our family Leah." Carlisle told her.

Leah smiled, She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Leah hugged each of the cullens in turn and even Bella. Her eyes landed on the Phone.

"Can I use the Phone to call Seth?" She asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Edward asked Concerned, "What if the rest of the pack overhears your conversation and finds out where you are?"

"I won't mention anything about my location." She promised. "Please, I miss my little brother."

"Alright." Rosalie relented and handed her the phone.

She dialed the home Phone number... She waited as it began to ring. "Hello?" She caught her breath when she heard her little brother answer the phone.

"Seth." She said finally after a minute.

"Leah?" Seth said, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Seth." She assured him, "Don't worry."

"Don't Worry?!" Seth said, "Leah you've been gone for three months! Three Months Leah!"

"I know Seth." Leah said. "I miss you."

"If you miss me why don't you come back?" Seth demanded hurt that she left without saying anything to anyone. "Why did you even run away in the first place?"

"It's complictated." She told him.

"Then explain it!" He said.

"I can't." She told him sadly.

"You can't or you Won't?" He said bitterly.

"Both."

"Why what's going on Leah?" Seth said sadly. "What made you leave me?"

Her heart broke at that last sentence. "I'm so sorry Sethy Boo Boo."

"I Really miss you Leah." He told her honestly, "I wish that you would come home."

"I know," She replied, "But it's better this way."

"For who? You or the pack?" Seth demanded upset.

"For everyone." Leah said. "Seth, Don't tell anyone anything about what happened here with this phone call. Son't even let them know I called."

"Why should I do that?" Seth asked. "They are worried about you too Leah."

"Just promise me Seth." She pleaded with her younger brother.

He sighed, "Fine. But how can I reach you again? to talk to you."

Leah relented, "Just call my Cell Phone and I'll answer if it's you calling. No one else. Goodnight Sethy Boo Boo."

"Goodnight Leah." He said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Author's note: Since I finished this tonight I decided to update; but expect me to update frequently. This won't be a daily re-occuring thing. Also I was thinking of changing the names (the first names) for the children in this story. What do you think? Yes or no? And if so can you give me some suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 4

Author's note / Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own my OC's Terrance Cullen, Leah's Imprint, and her children. Adrian Emmett Cullen, Carlos Edward Cullen, Maya Alice Cullen, Isabelle Esme Cullen, Henry Seth Cullen, William Jasper, Lillian Rosalie Cullen (called Lily Rose).

* * *

"Wake up Leah." Jasper told her softly shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mmmm..." Was her reply. "Too tired."

"It's time for your supper." He said.

Leahs stomach grumbled. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

Jasper helped her up from the bed. It was getting harder for her to get up. She was growing fast and starting to show.

He helped her into the dining room. She ate salad with French dressing 4 plates full. Then had 4 Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for dessert.

"Hungry much?" Emmett said teasing her.

"Shut up Emmett!" Leah shot back. "You'd be hungry all the time if you were pregnant with 8 werewolf babies. Besides," She added. "If you aren't nice to me you won't get to be the Godfather."

"What?" He said.

"I want you and Rosalie to be their godparents." She told them, "Well some of their godparents."

Emment smiled, "That means a lot to me and to Rose to I'm sure."

Leah smiled. " I can't think of any people better to be their godparents and Aunts Uncles and Grandparents."

"Thank you Leah." Jasper told her.

"You're welcome." She was happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

A few days later...

Leah was resting in Rosalies room on her bed when Alice walked in, with a bounce in her steps.

"There's someone I want you to meet, a friend of ours." Alice told her.

"A vampire friend?" Leah asked worried for the sake of her children.

"Yeah," Alice told her, "But don't worry he's just like us, a vegetarian. He won't harm you or your children."

"Okay." Leah said reluctantly.

Leah let Alice lead her downstairs and introduce her to their friend. "Leah this is Terrance an old family friend of ours."

His eyes were a beautiful golden like the Cullen's. He had jet black hair. When she looked into his eyes she imprinted.

"Hi," He said to her.

"Hi she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied with a smile.

"Did she just imprint?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"I believe she did." Carlisle replied.

Terrance and Leah immediately hit it off and began talking. They soon became Best friends. Terrance and Leah were now sitting on the living room sofa.

"So how did this happen?" He gestured to her stomach.

"Long story." She replied.

"I've got time," He told her. "Remember I'm a vampire so I'll live forever."

"Well, It started out when..." Leah began the story of how it all began.

She told him about her Ex- boyfriend Sam how his disappeared for a while.

"When he came back he was different." Leah told Terrance. "He wouldn't tell me what had happened or where he went. After a while Things seemed to go back to normal. He and I were happy together. We made love together and he promised that he would never leave me again; That he would always love me." She took a deep breath. "Then my cousin Emily came to visit. And when I introduced her to Sam. It was like I didn't even exist anymore."

"I'm sorry Leah." He told her sincerely.

"Then later he told me that it was over." She continued. " He said he was in love with Emily. I argued with him. I mean How could he love her when he had only just met her; when he didn't know anything about her? He told me about being a werewolf and imprinting and I didn't believe him at first then he showed me. He told me that's why he went away for a while."

"A couple months later I was puking my guts out and I thought at first that it was just a stomach bug that it would go away quickly because of my wolfs ability to fight sickness off quickly. Eventually when it wasn't over in a few days I went to Carlisle to have it checked out. Then I found out I was pregnant with Octuplets."

"Octuplets wow." He replied. "So does he even know about the children? The father I mean?"

"No.." Leah said, "I don't want to ruin his relationship with my cousin. I'm also afraid that if I tell him that he'll make me abort them and I don't want to do that; or that they'd use me as a brood mare for the other pack members since I'm the only female werewolf and I can have litters or at least for the alpha; which is my ex Sam."

"Don't worry." Terrance assured her. "I will never let them do that to you."

She smiled lightly, "I know you won't."

Terrance gave her a hug but carefully as to not hurt her or the babies.

"You're a great friend." She told him.

Leah smiled happily. She was going to be a mother. She had found a true family that cared about her. She felt loved, cared about, alive and happy. Her life was perfect now. Her life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Leah and Terrance became the best of friends. Terrance was definitely over protective of her and hardly let anyone(not even Rose) near her. Bella and Leah had also started to become friends since Bella spent a lot of time over at the Cullen's. Even Leah had come to love the Cullen's like her own family; She still missed her brother Seth though.

Bella and Edward were getting Married soon. Bella had asked Leah to be her Maid of Honor and she declind. She couldn't go to the wedding; It was too dangerous for her. Alice had promised to take lots of photos and have the wedding filmed so she could watch it later.

Leah ended up accepting Bella's offer to be her Maid of Honor. She knew if she didn't go she'd regret it.

* * *

Bella's and Edwards Wedding day...

A few weeks later...

Alice and Rosalie were helping Bella get ready. As soon as they finished with Bella they helped Leah. Leahs hair was now long and wavy like it used to be before everything happened. Her hair reached the base of her back.

Rosalie pulled Leah's hair back into a tight fancy bun. Alice helped Leah dress. Leah was wearing a forest green one strap dress that reached mid thigh. For her shoes she was wearing green heels that had staps that went just below the knee. She was wearing a green Laurel Leaf neclace which was on a silver chain with matching stud earrings and a matching bracelet.

Leah walked down the stairs using her right hand to hold onto the railing. Terrance was waiting at base of the staircase to escort Leah down the aisle; since he was Edwards bestman. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie and cumberbund.

"You Look Beautiful Leah." Terrance complimented her.

"Thank you Terrance." She replied with a shy hesitant smile. Terrance Offered his arm to Leah ; Which she gladly accepted. Leah was handed a bouquet of white roses which she took and held in her hands. She walked slowly down the Aisle with Terrance's arm linked through hers to make sure she didn't fall on the walk. Leah took her place and Terrance his. Next Bella came down the Aisle.

Bella and Edward were married that day. The only wolf from the pack that was there at first was Seth. Seth same Leah during the wedding and afterwards went to talk to her.

"Leah?" Seth said.

Leah turned and saw her little brother standing right in front of her.

"Seth." Leah responded.

"So your staying with the Cullens?" He stated.

"How did you..." She trailed off.

"Figure it out?" Leah nodded her head. "Well you seem pretty close to them."

"Yeah." She replied smiling. "You were right Seth. The Cullens aren't bad at all."

Seth smiled but his smile quickly faded. "But why did you leave to go stay with the Cullens?" He asked.

"I told you over the Phone Seth." She replied. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated that you had to leave La Push?" he asked.

She blurted out the answer. "I'm pregnant!" She said avoiding his eyes. "Okay, there now you know why I left."

"WHAT!? When did this happen?!" Seth demanded, "Who's the father?!"

"It happened six months ago." She replied.

"Who's the father?!" He repeated his question from earlier.

"Terrance is." She replied.

"Who's Terrance?!" He questioned her.

"The vampire who walked me down the aisle." She informed him.

"He got you pregnant?!" He said outraged. He started to Shake.

"No." Leah replied, "But he'll be their "Real Father". In the sense of the word at least; but not biologically."

"Seth calm down man." Emmett replied putting a hand on his shoulder. Jasper sent a wave of calmness washing over Seth; who immediately calmed down.

"Thanks Jasper." Seth nodded towards where he wave standing. Jasper nodded his head in return.

Terrance Quickly approached Leah. "Leah we have to go. Jacob will be here soon to dance with Bella."

Leah nodded. She took Terrances' arm. Terrance quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran off with her quickly to the Cullens house.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own anything except for my OC's; Terrance Cullen- Leah's imprint, and Leah's children, Adrian Emmett Cullen, Carlos Edward Cullen, Maya Alice Cullen, Sophie Terra Cullen, Henry Seth Cullen, Isabell Esme Cullen, William Jasper Cullen, and Lily Rosalie Cullen.

I decide to only give them one last name.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Bella and Edwards wedding. Bella was now pregnant with a half vampire and half human child.

"One of the wolves is coming." Terrance said.

"Leah, you will be going with Terrance to stay with the Denali's until this whole thing blows over with Bella and her pregnancy." Carlisle informed her. "Don't worry they'll take good care of you."

Leah nodded." How long will I be there?" She asked.

"For as long as necessary." He told her, "I'll call and check up on you to see how your doing."

"Alright." Leah said somewhat reluctant. She didn't want to leave Bella. After all they were best friends and sisters now. She wanted to be there for her in her time of need. She knew that the rest of the Cullens would take good care of her though. That put her mind at ease. Besides if she stayed ther the Rest of her pack would find out about her pregnancy and she didn't want that.

Alice and Esme packed her stuff at vampire speed for her. Rosalie would have helped but she was staying downstairs with Bella. They packed her stuff in the car while Terrance put Leah in the car. Luckily they avoided all of the wolves on the way.

The Denali's made her feel comfortable and welcome. She was now a part of their family as well. Terrance was always around her protecting her, and watching over her.

Carlisle called at least once a day sometimes twice a day to check up on Leah and she how she was doing.

* * *

A few weeks later...

They informed her a few weeks later that Bella had given birth to a baby girl which she named Renesmee. She learned that Jacob had inprinted on the half breed also. She sighed. she wanted to be there to see all of the changes in her new family. But it was for the best. The Pack would never look for them here.

"What's the matter My Lovely Leah?" Terrance asked her concerned wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"I just wish I could've been tere to help Bella and see Renesmee born." Leah told him. "I hate that I had to miss that."

"I know you do." He replied, "But it's for the best. You know that."

"Yeah." She sighed again. She rested a hand on her stomach. She was now 7 and a half months pregnant. She was looking forward to her due date.

The phone rang... Leah picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Leah!" Bella replied.

"Bella!" Leah said surprised but happy to hear from her friend. "How are you?"

"Good, I've been changed." She told her. "It was the only way I could survive giving birth to Renesmee."

"Oh." She said quietly. "so how is little Renesmee?"

"She's doing good." She replied, "She grows bigger everyday. She ages rapidly. She looks like she's 6 years old already.

"Wow!" Leah commented. "You guys better be taking lots of pictures for me."

"Don't worry." She told her, "Alice and Rosalie are. "

"Good." She paused before asking. "Has Carlisle said when it's safe for me to come back yet?"

"No," She informed her. "Sorry."

She sighed, "I really miss you all."

"We miss you just as much Leah."

"So how is everything going?"

"Good." Bella paused. "Jacob's here, I'll have to call you back later. "Goodnight."

"Good night Bella."

Leah hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm going to bed Terrance." She told him.

"Okay." He replied, "Here let me help you up." Terrance offered his hands to Leah who gladly accepted the help. Terrance then picked her up gently in his arms and carried her upstairs into the guest room where they were both staying at the Denali's Place.

Leah fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The Next day...

Leah felt contractions. Her water had broken. "Terrance!" She called Frantically. He was at her side in an instance. "It's time."

Terrance quickly phoned Carlilse to let him know. "They're all on their way. Just try to hang in there." Terrance sat by her side and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile.

The Cullens arrived a few minutes later along with her brother Seth. He had immediately been told that she was in labor by Edward.

Seth went to Leah's other side and held he other hand. "It'll be alright Leah." He told her.

"I hope so." She replied.

"Don't worry Carlisle knows what he's doing." Terrance said in reply. "He's been a doctor for what... a hundred plus years." he said to comfort her.

* * *

"We have to perform an emergency c section as you have multiple babies." Carlisle informed her after he arrived.

"Oh my babies! I don't want anything to happen to my babies!"

"It's going to be ok. Your babies are stronger than you think and I am pretty sure they have broken a couple of your ribs, but once we get them out, you can heal."

"Seth, its ok." He nods as the other two men taking position at the other hand.

"Is Edward and Rosalie here? They should have been here by now" Carlisle asked a bit panicked.

"We are right here." Edward says from the doorway. Rosalie is right behind him.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Rosalie asks with a smirk. She takes her position behind Seth. As she sweeps a strand of Leah's hair away from her face, Leah gives her smile. "Hey She-Wolf, you ready to be a mama?"

"As ready as I could be." Leah says gritting her teeth together as another wave of pain overcomes.

"Uhmmm…yeah, I think it would be a GREAT idea to have Jasper here to calm her down through the operation."

"Great solution. Terrance please call for Jasper to come up here at once!" Carlisle says putting on his gloves. "Rosalie please call for some of the guys to bring the basinetts into the room, so we can place the babies in them after they are cleaned up. Please hurry." Terrance and Rosalie set off to their tasks.

It didn't take long for Jasper to be upstairs and for the rest of the Cullens to bring basinetts into the room. Soon the operation took place. As Carlisle used his instruments to cut through the layer of skin, everyone made sure to look at Leah's face as neither of them wanted to see all the gruesome details of the surgery, especially Seth, he was very sensitive when it came to things like that.

As Carlisle pulled back the layer of skin and begin to pull out the first child, everyone held their breathes (with the exception of the vampires ). Soon a joyous noise filled Leah's ears. It was the crying of her first child. Tears filled her eyes. She was officially a mother.

Edward cut the umbilical cord and Rosalie went towards the restroom to clean, weigh, and finger print the baby. One by one the babies were all pulled out and taken care of and given warm clothes to wear. Finally, it came for the last one to born. Instead of crying, there was silence. Panic filled Leah as she looked. The child lied motionless and its face was void of any color. Carlisle patted the child a bit on its arms and a small cry escaped its lips.

"There we go! A boy!"

"William Seth!" Leah exclaims overjoyed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Carlisle asks. Leah nods her head as he places the child in her arms after he was cleaned up. He nestled into her chest. His small hands were into tiny little fists and his mouth formed an "O" as he yawned. Leah couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

Upon hearing that all the babies were born, the rest of the Cullens came upstairs. The room was now packed. Leah looked around the room as everyone was starring in awe at the children.

All 8 of her children: Adrian Emmett, Carlos Edward, Isabell Esmee, Lily Rose, Maya Alice, Sophie Terra, Henry Seth, and William Jasper, were healthy and well. Although she was happy, she couldn't help but feel in a tinge of sadness. There were two people missing at this very moment-her father and her mother. Her father was dead and her mother-she wasn't too close to anymore.

Alice skipped over to her holding some sort of instrument it looked like. Trailing behind her was Bella and Renesmee holding baby bottles. "Oh Leah!" Alice sung as she knelt beside her, "Since you've got multiple children to feed, we will need you to use this." She places it infront of Leah's face.

"What is it?"

"A breast pump for you to pump milk for the babies. I am sure you want them to drink your milk instead of formula, correct."

" Well yeah,but—I don't know how to use it." Leah says blushing in embarrassment

"Oh don't worry, we will show you!" Rosalie says joining the group of women. At this statement, it got quiet, then they all begin laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah and Terrance: Forbidden Love

Chapter 6

A/N : I don't own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyers Does. I only own My Oc's. Leah's Children and her imprint Terrance . I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"When Will I be able to come back and live with you all again?" Leah asked Carlisle, sometime later, the next day.

"I am not sure." He replied, "Seeing as Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, he'll be around a lot of the time..."

"I don't care." Leah said with a shake of her head. "I want to go home."

"Leah I'm not so sure that that is a good idea..." Carlisle began.

"As long as we don't tell them who the real biological father is everything should be good." Leah replied.

"What will you say if they ask who is th e father of your children?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'll just say I got drunk one night and had a one night stand with some random guy." she told him. "I'm sure they'll believe it after all I know what they think of me."

"Leah." Terrance began to speak. "Maybe Carlisle is right. Maybe we should just stay here... Permanently." He suggested.

"What?" Leah said, "but I want to go home with you all though."

"I know sweetheart." he replied, "But it's probably for the best. Think about it, okay?"

"Alright." She complied with his wishes. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Her imprint replied giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving her room to let her rest.

* * *

Later that day at the Cullen's house...

Jacob couldn't help but wonder where the Cullens had all run off to so quickly? He had overhead part of a conversation between Carlisle and a person called Terrance over the Phone. He had heard the words. "It's time Carlisle." But time for what? Jacob thought about and it didn't make sense. What had it been time for?

He heard a door open and shut and he saw Renesmee had come the room.

"When will Granpa Carlisle be back?" She asked.

"I don't know Nessie." He replied. "I don't know."

* * *

Back at the Denali's...

Seth had just come in to see how Leah was doing. "How are you Leah?" Her younger brother asked her.

"Tired." She replied.

"I'll bet." He replied. "So are you going to stay here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked her little brother.

"Are you going to live here?" He asked h er.

"I don't know..." she began, "And how do you ever know about that?"

"I overhead you talking to Carlisle and Terrance." He replied.

"Oh." She replied. "Well I don't know." She sighed, "I want to go back with them to live; but then there's also the fact that since Jacob will be hanging around all the time because of Nessie. He'll find out about the kids and then the pack will find out and I don't even want to think about what would happen after that ."

"Well they haven't found out yet." Seth told her.

"Well they will eventually." She responded, "It's only a matter of time before they do and then I'd probably become a Brood mare for the pack members." She shuddered at the thought of having to sleep with those that she considered her brothers and her actual brother, Seth .

"I would never let that happen to you Leah." Seth said taking her hand to comfort her.

"Thank you Seth." She replied with a small smile. "But I don't know what to do. "

"Just think about what's best for you and your children." Seth suggested to his older sister.

Seth left the room and left Leah to think about what he had said.

* * *

The next morning...

Leah had made her decision. "I'll stay here." Leah told the Cullens.

"I think you made the right choice Leah. " Carlisle told her. She nodded in reply . "Terrance will stay with you here."

Leah smiled at the thought.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I hope you like this. The next chapter will be longer hopefully. I was trying to come up eith more things to put in this chapter but I was having trouble. Since I haven't updated in a long time; I decided a short chapter would be better than nothing.


End file.
